Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, or a multi-functional system including a combination thereof.
Background Art
There have been known techniques for controlling a transfer voltage according to temperature in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile (FAX), a printer, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) including a combination thereof, that includes a contact-transfer device. For example, the technique for increasing a transfer voltage at low temperatures has been known.